My Maid-Sama
by AnimeLuver59
Summary: Story Line Based off of 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama'. Summary in the story! Pairing: GouenjiXReader and other pairings I'm not going to say.. Once again. I do not own Inazuma Eleven or You. [STORY REQUESTED FROM RANDOMGIRL777] Also- Gouenji might be an OC in this Fanfic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Prologue

_**Hai! It's AnimeLuver59-san Desu~! **_

_**...So anyways! You're [l/n] [f/n], who happens to be a maid at this maid shop. And you're stalker is... Gouenji Shuuya... So that- Cool guy... It's going to be your Stalker. But who knows.. Anyways! Gouenji mght be a bit of OC.. Due to my crazy ideas XD So, Good Luck, [f/n]!**_

_**And you people know the [f/n] stuff... So no need to.. Yeah... XD**_

_**Story Line based on Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!**_

**I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven or You... If I did... Then you'll pretty much die XD So, on to the story- well Prologue!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome-" I said looking at the man- or boy in front of her. "M-m-m-m.."

_So, let me tell you._

_ I'm [l/n] [f/n], a girl who happens to be a Soccer Player for Raimon Eleven- and... A Maid for this Cafe in Inazuma Town._

_ And this person in front of me..._

_**Gouenji Shuuya**_

_ I don't know why, but we just have this rivalry!_

_ When ever I make a goal- which when Endou messes it- Gouenji has to point OUT WHAT I DID WRONG._

_ I MEAN WTH IS WRONG WITH HIM!_

_ I mean, I understand girls. _

_ He is hot and everything- but really. _

_ WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?!_

_ What I see in HIM?!_

_ A Boy who cares about nothing but himself!_

_ I prefer Kazemaru or EVEN Fudou!_

_ Fudou and I are pretty much Rivals- but at least he's better then Gouenji... Or something._

_ Kazemaru.. We're pretty good friends!_

_ And for the others... They're fine..._

'_I swear... If he just followed me here and-_'

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama **[Welcome Home, Master]**." I said with the BEST fake smile I could do.

Gouenji looked at me from top to bottom- took out his phone and took a picture of me.. Then said.

"What's with you?" He said lowering his phone. "Are you trying to _seduce_ me with this french Maid Costume?"

I wanted to HIT HIM WITH A BAT SO BADLY!.

'_I swear if HE TELLS ANYONE- LIKE ENDOU I'LL- I'LL!-_'

"Are you here by yourself?" I asked- rather cutely.

God I hate my Job.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

I REMIND YOU! STORY REQUESTED BY RANDOMGIRL777! HER IDEA NOT MINE! I ONLY WRITE! So anyways, what do you think?

Of you being a Maid- to Gouenji of course~!

And, this is pretty much a Prologue...

So! Sayonara!~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

[f/n] sat up from the bed she was laying at and smiled.

"Ahh, I had a weird dream..." She said. "Gouenji knew everything about me working as a maid and-"

"You called for me?" A deep voice said.

[f/n] froze at her spot-with her smile still on- and started to sweat.

She slowly turned her head to the right- and saw a boy... A boy with flame-style hair.

"GAH!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

[f/n] slowly came out of the Girl's Changing Room- with her Raimon Eleven Uniform on.

As she walked up to the soccer field- with a dark aura around her.

No, [f/n]-san wasn't mad- just worried about Gouenji telling people about her job.

What she thought.

**HE CAN'T TELL ENDOU.**

I'm pretty sure Endou will scream it out.. Like..

_**"OMG! [l/n] is a MAID?!" **_

[f/n] sighed and stood next to Aki- who was at the benches.

"[f/n]-san?" Aki said looking at [f/n] at the coner of her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." [f/n] said.

"[l/n]!" Endou yelled.

"Hmm...?" [f/n] said.

She looked at their Capitain who came running at her.

"Is it true?" Endou said.

"E-eh?" [f/n] said with a confused face- with her aura gone.

"Gouenji said.." Endou started.

"Gouenji said..?" [f/n] repeated.

"..You guys were dating!" Endou yelled with 'the' smile his.

"Eh...?" was all [f/n] could said. "EH?!"

Her scream echoed(?) through the skies where it could be heard to where Fubuki was- Hokkaido.

_**In Hakuren Junior Academy!**_

"Eh?" Fubuki said as he looked out the window.

"Fubuki-kun?" Konko asked Fubuki- who just looked out at the window.

"Eh, ah, it's nothing." Fubuki said putting up his 'famous' smiles.

'_But.._' He thought. '_I swear I heard someone scream_.'

_**Back to Raimon Junior High!**_

Endou covered his ears- along with Aki, Haruna, and Natsumi.

**[Note: Fuyuka isn't here yet!]**

"[f/n]-senpai!" Haruna had yelled recovering faster than the others. "Why did you scream?"

"[f/n]-san?" Aki said- also recovering. "What happen?"

Then Aki turned to Endou.

"Endou-kun, what did you tell her?" Natsumi asked with a confused face.

"I told her-"

[f/n] covered Endou's mouth and gave Aki, Natsumi, and Haruna a warm smile.

"It's nothing!" [f/n] yelled. "Endou said we were going back to the practice room.. Right, Endou?"

[f/n] gave Endou her deadly glare- which Endou ignored.

He moved [f/n]'s hand away from his mouth and continued what he was going to say.

"No, I sai-"

"Let's Endou," [f/n] said dragging Endou away from the managers. "Kazemaru said he wanted to met us in the club room."

"Really?" Endou said. "How come he didn't tell me?"

"I don't know.."

Aki tilted her head a bit- along with Natsumi and Haruna.

Then they thought it wasn't bad and went back to their manager work.

Meanwhile..

"SO!" [f/n] yelled in the club room- scarying a few people. "WHERE'S GOUENJI?!"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-senpai!" Kabeyama was the first to yell. "I-I-I-!"

"KABEYAMA!" [f/n] yelled louder. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Clam down." Kidou said. "I think he-"

"You be QUIET!" [f/n] yelled cutting off Kidou- and ignored on what he just said.

"[f/n]..." Kazemaru said.

"Why is she like this?" Endou asked not knowing what's happening..

Oh Endou...

"I'm back.." A deep voice said opening the wooden gray door. "What happened here?"

[f/n] stopped yelling and turned to the door.

"Oh, Gouenji!" Endou yelled. "What took you so-"

"LET'S GO!" [f/n] yelled cutting of Endou.

Her [h/l] [h/c] hair brushed past the three boys- leaving the scared members be.

[f/n] ran up to Gouenji- grabbed his arm and dragged him to who knows where.

"Man..." Kazemaru said. "What's wrong with you.. [f/n].."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! Yes, I know.. Short! But who DOESN'T love short chappies(?)!

Anyways- lately I've been getting Online Writing Lessons- so I've been busy.

So..

Kazemaru... Kazemaru.. What should I do with you? ^-^

**Kazemaru: **H-hi..?

*fangirls*

**Kazemaru: ***sweatdrops*

So, anyways *recovers*...

Gouenji didn't have much scene in this chapter.. But the next chapter he will!

So... Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2

"You!" [f/n] yelled pushing Gouenji in some random wall.

"Hm...?" Gouenji said with an invisible eyebrow rised. "What?"

"Endou said that you said we were dating!" [f/n] yelled- once again. "Why are you doing that?! Shouldn't you be better off with Haruna- or Natsumi!"

**[The reason I didn't add Aki was because I don't see her with Gouenji.. And she's my Favorite FEMALE character in Inazuma Eleven!(Yuuka, and Konko too)]**

"Why?" Gouenji said- now looking down.

Now it was [f/n] to rise an invisible eyebrow.

"Because.." Gouenji said.

He grabbed [f/n]'s hand- and pretty much pinned her to the wall.

"Wah-!"

"Sh.." He said near- or just REALLY close to [f/n]'s ear. "Let's go to the amusement park."

"Amusement park?" [f/n] said- forgetting her position- and her will(XD).

"Yeah," Gouenji said- moving his head to be in front of [f/n]'s head. "don't forget it..."

He moved away from [f/n]'s body and gave her a short smile.

"See you in four days.." He said before walking off.

[f/n] stood there- in stock.

Yes- pretty much this is what happen ^-^.

Gouenji trapped [f/n] at a random wall- and some people *cough* saw you guys(Which I didn't add) and ran off.

Also- he asked you out without your permission.

And-

"EH?!"

You decided to ignore all of that- walked home- told your mother- and there she is.

"You're going out- with a boy I don't KNOW?!" your moth-(Let's call her Yuuko- since I like that name ^_^) Yuuko yelled- once again. "I thought I was your MOTHER!"

"Y-you don't get it!" [f/n] yelled back. "He asked me out- and I WANTED to say no- BUT! HE TOLD ME TO MET HIM AT SOME AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"I see.." Yuuko said- calming down. "So, tell me more about this 'Gouenji'-kun."

She took out a notebook- out of nowhere... [f/n] always wonder how she does that.. So, anyways!

"He's a jerk." [f/n] said closing her eyes.

"And..?"

"A.." [f/n] said opening her eyes. "A flame striker who everyone looks up too."

"Then it's decided." Yuuko said. "you're going on that date!"

"Eh..?" [f/n] said- with her eyes widen in disbelief. "M-mom..?"

"Let's go shopping no-"

"I'm home.." a deep- yet lazy voice said.

"Mama!" A high- yet annoying voice said.

"Welcome home!" Yuuko said.

She got up from her chair- ran up to the man- who had the deep voice- and kissed him on the cheek.

[f/n] slapped her forehead and her mother told him ALL about Gouenji- or about YOU'RE date with Gouenji.

"WHAT?!" Your fat-(Let's call him... Masaru..) Masaru said. "I won't let this-!"

"The famous GOUENJI SHUUYA?!" Your little br-(Let's call him.. Daisuke!) Daisuke yelled. "NO WAY!"

"I'm NOT going a date with HIM!" [f/n] yelled getting up from the chair. "I'm going to my room!"

[f/n] walked pasted her parents- then ran upstairs- to her room.

Then when she opened the door- closed it- or rather slammed it.

She took a deep breath and walked to her desk.

Then before she could open up her little box- her phone rang.

She walked over to her bag- opened it- and answered it with a lame 'hello'.

"_Well, hello to you!_" The other voice said.

"Who's this?" [f/n] said.

"_Guess~_"

"I swear if I find you- I will kill you..." [f/n] said teasing the other person. "So, what's up? Na-chan?"

Yes- I'm your annoying friend~~

"_[f/n]~~ I'm bored..._"

"Me too.."

"_I heard about your date._"

"Yeah.."

"_I knew it! You and Gouenji are-_"

"YOU SAW?!" [f/n] yelled cutting off Na.

"_Of course! You guys were NEAR my house! What do you think?!_"

No answer.

"_[f/n]?_"

No answer.

"_Are you-_"

[f/n] cut off Na- by closing her phone.

The horror..

Na knows about it...

Yes~ I'm the writer so I'm going to bully you~~

THE HORROR!~

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! Yet again another short chapter! But I promise the next chapter will be longer(We'll see~)! Anyways...

Gouenji is an OOC in this.. But I like to say I own him~~ XDD

But don't worry! I won't make Gouenji as much as a perv like Usui(I'm not promising anything~)

And, pick your 5 favorite Characters out of this list!

**Endou Mamoru**

** Kazemaru Ichirouta**

** Fudou Akio**

** Kidou Yuuto**

** Fubuki Shirou**

** Midorikawa Ryuuji**

** Kiyama Hiroto**

** Someoka Ryuugo**

** Tsunami Jousuke**

** Tachimukai Yuuki**

** Utsunomiya Toramaru**

The people with the most votes will be- I won't say ANYTHING ELSE! Just vote...


	4. Chapter 3

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!" I said to the person who just opened the door and walked in. "Gouenji?!"

"Did you forget?" He suddenly just asked.

"Did I forget something..?" I asked.

He walked up closer to me and handed me a bag.

I looked at the bag and tilted my head a bit.

"I knew you would have forgotten.. Or just didn't want to go- so I brought you some clothes.." He said.

I looked at him- and SWEARED that he was blushing.. That was so out of character..

"Go get changed." He said.

"But, I have work!" I yelled at him. "I can't just-"

"Oh, [f/n]-chan!" A co-worker yelled at you. "Manager-san said you can have the day off!"

I looked at that co-worker with MY DEADLY glare.

"G-gomen!" She yelled disappearing from my view.

"So, since you're free- hurry up and go change." Gouenji's voice said breaking my thoughts of how I'm going to _'kill' _my Manager/Boss.

Well, I finally took the bag from Gouenji and walked to the dressing room.

After a while- I looked at myself in the mirror.

Who picked this outfit?

Well... I guess it kinda fits my style..

-Insert some random clothes-

Well, anyways... I be- wait.

WAIT.

When did I decide to go on this DATE with him.

Why is he doing this to me..

WHY IS HE-

"Oi, [l/n] hurry up.." a lazy/bored/deep voice said.

I forced a smile and said.

"I'm almost done.."

Then I took a final look at myself.

I closed my eyes then a voice ringed in my head.

"_Even if you hate him..._" that voice said. "_You'll soon find yourself doing something you don't want to do._"

I looked down.

Let's see...

First- Gouenji's a pain of the butt.

He's suppose to ignore me!

I don't want my feelings to come back...

I'm suppose to take care of this place- not-

"Hurry up." The same voice said.

I sighed and finally came out.

Gouenji looked at me then turned around.

"Let's go.." He said.

I nodded and slowly walked behind him.

'_Gouenji Shuuya..._' I said in my head. '_Why are you doing this to me..?_'

* * *

"WOAH!" I yelled looking everywhere at the amusement park.

This AMUSEMENT PARK was BIG!

"I think this is my first time being here.." I said to myself... Not wanting Gouenji to hear.

* * *

**-Somewhere... 3rd Person POV-**

"Is that Fubuki..?" Kazemaru Ichirouta asked Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"I think so.." Midorikawa said with an unsure tone.

As you can see- Kazemaru and Midorikawa are going shopping together!

Anyways... The gray haired boy was looking- at some couple.

"Midorikawa? Kazemaru-kun?" A voice said.

The green-haired boy and the teal-haired boy turned around and met the one and ONLY! _Kiyama Hiroto!_

"Hiroto." Midorikawa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Hiroto said.

Then Hiroto looked up.

"Is that Fubuki-kun?" Hiroto asked.

"I think so." Kazemaru said looking at the gray haired boy.

"Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, what are you guys doing here?" Another voice said.

They all turned their heads to the left- and saw the one and only... _Kidou Yuuto!_

"I should ask you the same." Kazemaru said.

Kidou joined the group- and all of them were asking each other if that gray-haired boy was Fubuki Shirou.

Then they saw a girl with black hair run up to him and hugged him- which he turned around- giving Kazemaru and the others a kinda shock face.

"Who's that..?" Kidou asked.

"I think I know.." Midorikawa said.

"Have we seen her from somewhere?" Hiroto asked.

"At least we know that's Fubuki..." Kazemaru said with a deep sigh.

"What are you guys doing here?" An annoying voice asked.

"Minna..?" A sweet/soft voice asked.

The four boys tensed a bit- but turned around.

"Fubuki!" They yelled- minus Kidou who just stayed calm and said "Fubuki."

"I thought you were in Hokkaido." Kazemaru said.

"Yeah," Fubuki said. "but, I was visting someone."

"Who's that..?" Midorikawa said-rather annoyed and was pointing to the girl next to Fubuki.

"Oh, this is Mukou Na-chan, she's a very close of mine." Fubuki said with his heart-warming smile.

Mukou Na(Yep, that's me! And that's NOT MY real name!) has shoulder-length black hair- but I think it went a bit pasted it.. Anyways.. She also had black-brown eyes.

She looked rather.. at the age of 10- and yet she was a friend of Fubuki's.

"Konnichiwa!" Mukou said. "I'm Mukou Na- a 12-year-old girl who happens is a fan of.. KAZEMARU!"

Mukou went up and shaked Kazemaru's hand crazily.

"Uh..." Kazemaru said.

"Na-chan," Fubuki said calmly. "Kazemaru-kun won't want you to do that."

Mukou let go of his hands and smiled- rather childish.

"Gomen~" She said. "Anyways- who are the rest of you guys?"

-Que anime fall-

"I'm Kiyama Hiroto." The red-haired boy said. "Nice to meet you, Mukou-chan."

"I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji..." Midorikawa said boredly.

"I have a bad feeling about him.." Mukou whispered to Fubuki- who just smiled.

"I'm Kidou Yuuto.." Kidou said. "Mukou, how do you know Fubuki?"

"Well, well," Mukou said. "Yuu-chan, let's save that for later!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yuu-chan..?" Kidou repeated.

"Let's go!" Mukou said- suddenly pushing Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kidou to the Amusement park. "Ichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Ryuu-kun, and Shiro!"

* * *

**-Back to [f/n]'s POV!-**

I finished my ice cream- that I made Gouenji buy for me.

After that- we went on different rides!

To rollarcoasters(?) to merry-go-round.

I found it really boring- why? Because SOMEONE won't talk to me!

No matter I try to talk to him- he just goes 'hn' and walks ahead of me.

Some kind of da- wait..

I stopped my thoughts and looked at Gouenji.

Maybe...

He's lonely..

That's right..

I believe Endou told me that his little sister was in a coma..

I couldn't help- but feel a bit sad..

"Hey," A deep voice said. "you okay..?"

I looked in Gouenji's eyes- and then looked away.

Man.. I felt heat going to my cheeks- but I couldn't let him see me!

"Let's go there!" I yelled.

I suddenly grabbed his wrist and we ended up going to a hunted house- stupid me and my thoughts.

* * *

**-Mukou Na's POV-**

"That was fun!" I yelled throwing my arms up.

I turned around to see the 5 boys- tired... I guess..?

"What's wrong?!" I yelled. "What's wrong with you guys?!"

I turned around- and saw something.

A girl with [h/l] [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes... And she was dragging someone..

Was that...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

End of chapter! I'm tired okay.. XD

Those who have voted.. This is how it went!

Endou - 4 votes

Kazemaru - 6 votes

Fudou - 4 votes

Kidou - 6 votes

Fubuki - 7 votes

Midorikawa - 6 votes

Hiroto - 8 votes

Someoka - 1 vote

Tsunami - 1 vote

Tachimukai - 1 vote

Toramaru - 1 vote

I'm not really surprise Hiroto would have... Yeah...

Sayonara~~~~


End file.
